


Stay With Me

by Jules2292



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, His Last Vow, Hospital, I just don't know how to tag this, Romance, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 17:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10195538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules2292/pseuds/Jules2292
Summary: Molly visits Sherlock in the hospital.





	

 

"I’m on my way." she said with a shivering voice. It was Greg who called her. But it wasn’t because of the person who called her, it was because of what he said. _Sherlock has been shot._ Molly was so scared. He was in such a big trouble again. Two years ago she knew about everything. She was part of the plan and helped him to fake his death. But now all she felt was fear. Yes, she was so scared that something really bad would happen to him. Greg didn't tell her what exactly happened. But it was enough to make her panic a little.

It was already midnight so she took a cab to go to the hospital as quickly as possible. And there he was. His skin was pale, his eyes closed. He seemed so weak and fragile. All those machines around him, it was kind of scary. Even though she worked in a morgue it scared her a little to see him like this. Slowly, she walked to the bed and took his hand.

 

"Sherlock...", she whispered quietly before she sat down at the chair in front of the bed. It was so weird for her to see him like that. "It is me...Molly. I know I am probably the last person you want to see. But I worry about you a lot. Greg told me what happened to you. Well at least what he knows for now. And I just felt the need to see you. . ", she mumbled, as if he was able to listen to her.

His eyes were shut and she was pretty sure that he didn't even hear the words she was saying. But Molly wanted to stay. She couldn't just go and leave him here. There was no one. No John, no Greg, not even Mrs. Hudson came. Why did no one come here to see him? Didn't they care about him? It made her sad to see that. Even if she knew that John and Greg were probably busy with the police she felt like she had to stay.

"I think John will come and visit you tomorrow. And he will probably bring Mary with him." she continued talking to him. She had no idea why, but maybe it would help him? She knew that some people who fell into a coma could hear the sounds around them. Maybe Sherlock was able to hear her as well? Again she looked at his pale face.

"What have you done? Sometimes I think you should take the normal path. Not the risky one, just to show us that you are clever. We all know that. Trust me, we do.", she said with a low voice and stroked the back of his hand. It seemed to happen automatically. Molly stayed the whole night and talked to him. It had been a long day, so she just fell asleep with her head next to his hand.

 

 

 

There was this soft stroke on her head. Was it Toby? Was it already time for his breakfast? It took a few seconds to realise where she was and who was stroking her hair. There was just one person it could be. Quickly she sat up and looked to the man who laid in the bed.

"Sherlock..", she mumbled with a small red blush on her cheeks. He looked right at her with those charming blue eyes. The eyes she fell in love with years ago. "Thank you...", he said with that deep, husky voice. "You shouldn't talk that much, Sherlock.", she said and bit her lower lip. "...for staying the night. And talking to me.", Sherlock continued his sentence and smiled at her. Yes, he really smiled. Molly was slightly shocked, but she replied with a small happy smile on her lips.

"Now get me out of here.", he said with his usual cold and strict voice. "But you have to stay. I can't just get you out of here, Sherlock. That would be insane and extremly dangerous." Sometimes this man was just crazy. But only one glace from him was enough to understand. He really wanted to go. Now. And there was no way to convince him otherwise.

"You helped me once. Will you do it again?" he asked with a friendlier voice. Sherlock knew that she couldn't say no, not in a thousand years. He knew about her feelings. "You already know the answer.", was all she replied. “I know and that’s why I am glad to have you, Molly. We should hurry up now it takes about 20 minutes to your apartment, and we need to stay undercover.”

“My apartment?”, she asked with a small confused look on her face. It wasn’t the first time that Sherlock wanted to stay in her flat. He came there to relax and to think without being disturbed. Molly knew that he wasn’t in a good state so she was unsure if this was the right place for him. “Bedroom. You know I prefer my doctor being close to me. Just in case I need them.” As if he could read her mind, he said the exact words she needed to hear. Not able to speak she just nodded in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> So finally I managed to upload something on AO3 (Thank's to stbartsmolly for supporting me!) . It's a ficlet I wrote weeks ago, but I really liked the idea. My first work here so I really hope you like it. :)


End file.
